Quell the Wind
by Geu23
Summary: Sequel to Broken. The afterlife isn't easy. Trouble is brewing and Mary is doing her best to control it & to take care of Dean and their new housemates.
1. Zero

Title: Quell the Wind  
Words: 197  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural; I just happen to have some of their merchandise  
Characters: Mary C. Winchester, Dean Winchester  
Warning: Nothing, for now...  
Spoilers: Nope  
Summary: Sequel to Broken. The afterlife isn't easy. Trouble is brewing and Mary is doing her best to control it & to take care of Dean and their new housemates.  
A/n: Told you there was gonna be a sequel!

**Quell the Wind**

quell [kwel]

verb (used with object)  
1. to suppress; put an end to; extinguish  
2. to vanquish  
3. to quiet or allay (emotions, anxieties, etc).

{00}

_Unknown, 2006  
_Mary watched as trucks pulled up to her house, supervising the men as they worked furniture and boxes into her home.

Someone else was moving in. Again.

A small hand tugged at her white night gown, the same one that she had died in.

Mary turned away from the window, looking at her son, forever four years old. She had been shocked and heartbroken to see Dean appear; he had been too young to die but the little boy had been so ecstatic to be reunited with his mother.

With him, the years blended together that Mary had to look at newspapers left about to know what the date was.

"Yes Dean?"

He tilted his head, green eyes staring at the busy men.

"Yes, the house doesn't stay empty for long does it?"

He shook his head and walked forward arms lifting up, asking to be carried. Mary lifted up her little ghost boy, his arms wrapping around her neck, his body trembling slightly.

"It'll be okay Dean. We'll make sure we keep them safe."

Mary continued watching the living, her son in her arms as she made sure they worked undisturbed.

* * *

To be continued?


	2. One

A/N: So sorry for the long wait and to get such a short chapter *pulls hair* I am sorry but I think if I type short chapters I'll be able to do this better. I'll try my best to type more for the next chapter :) So for now, enjoy~

Title: Quell the Wind  
Words: 349  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural; I just happen to have some of their merchandise  
Characters: Jennifer "Jenny" Richardson, mentions Sari and Ritchie Richardson  
Warning: Nothing, for now...  
Spoilers: Season 1 Episode 9, Home - but not very much  
Summary: Sequel to Broken. The afterlife isn't easy. Trouble is brewing and Mary is doing her best to control it & to take care of Dean and their new housemates.

{01}

22nd March '06

Jennifer "Jenny" Richardson sat on the floor to her new home, Sari and Ritchie both tucked into bed for the night. She quietly shifted through their belongings, removing their trinkets and frames from the box in front of her.

It was a difficult decision, moving away from Wichita but she knew that they all needed a new start; to get away from the looks of pity and over sympathetic neighbours and the amounts of casserole being shoved into her already full hands.

She stared at the photo of her late husband sadly, his arms around her as he smiled at the camera. Jenny brushed the tips of her fingers against his cheek before she placed the framed photo down beside her.

She heard the skittering sound of small feet, rapidly running across the room and then lights flickered. She huffed, well, not every new beginning starts with perfection. She'd need to call an animal exterminator and an electrician.

There was more scratching and Jenny abandoned her work, following the noise to the basement. Could there be a nest of rats down there? She cautiously walked down the steps, groping the wall till she found a switch and with a swift flick of her fingers, a light was turned on.

Even with the light she had trouble seeing through the dim basement. She shuffles down the remaining steps and she kept her eyes on the ground, she didn't want to accidentally step on a disgusting rat.

She reached the bottom and blinked. There, sitting near the wall, was a small box. _'Did the last tenants leave something behind?'_

She crouched down and slowly opened the box, the hinges creaking. 'Must've been kept here a long time,' she noted, coughing slightly as the dust clouded the air.

Inside the box were pieces of paper. She picked one up and it showed a man and a woman holding a young boy in front of their house. She flipped the picture over and it read, "The Winchesters. John, Mary and Dean."

Then Sari screamed.

* * *

To be continued?


End file.
